


No Alarms Needed

by Hogoki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogoki/pseuds/Hogoki
Summary: A certain raven-haired boy is famous among his friends for oversleeping. What happens when the kid actually wakes up on time? One-shot.
Kudos: 2





	No Alarms Needed

It was a new morning in the Unova region, the cries of Pokémon sounding to greet the sun's arrival and people greeting the alarm clocks by angrily pressing the snooze button every five minutes.

...Well, except for one raven-haired boy in a tent. In a surprising turn of events, he actually got up at an hour earlier than noon without his friend's assistance.

And by friend, I mean Pikachu, whose "assistance" was a 100,000 volt wakeup call. This was usually very effective as a means of getting Ash ready for the day after the burns faded.

Oddly, he seemed to be the one who was sleeping in this time. Ash attempted to wake him up only to fail miserably and get 2,000 volts as a deterrent. At least it was only a Thunder Shock...

Then, he got an idea which he was sure would work. He came near Pikachu's ear and whispered "If you don't wake up, I'll sic Snivy on ya."

This caused Pikachu to shoot out of bed faster than his Electro Ball to stop the boy from doing that. Which was immediately followed by annoyance at being tricked upon the hysterical laughter from Ash. Maybe the brown-eyed trainer should keep waking up early so the electric mouse doesn't attempt to relearn Volt Tackle as revenge...

When they exited the tent, Iris and Cilan had awoken a few minutes beforehand - their reactions to seeing an energetic Ash at 6 AM probably topped Pikachu's when he was pranked. Iris briefly considered that the boy was kidnapped last night and replaced with a more sensible double, Axew wondered how many Thunderbolts it took, Cilan contemplated that he might be hungrier than usual and Oshawott just stared at Ash before going into the tent to frantically search for the real one.

All in all, this odd occurrence should happen more... when it's expected, preferably.


End file.
